1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct backlight module and in particular to a direct backlight module to overcome flexing of a diffuser and light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is conventional direct backlight module 1 disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-119703. The conventional backlight module 1 places a support 13 under an illumination tube 14 to overcome deformation thereof. Nevertheless, the size of the LCD panel (not shown) increases, the diffuser 11 must also be larger. The diffuser 11 is thus bent and deformed due to the heat from the illumination tube 14, thereby impacting the optics of the direct backlight module 1.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to prevent flexing, several supports 23 are disposed between the reflecting plate 12 and the diffuser 11. Thus, the optical character of the direct backlight module 1 is not affected and the illumination tubes 14 are not damaged by the flexed diffuser 11. Nevertheless, as size of the LCD panel increases, the number of the supports 23 also increases. The supports 23 always partially obscure light affecting uniformity of the display.